


Gestures

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [18]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from Wade's and Peter's life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! :D  
> For today's chap, I collected some moments that were too short for actual seperate chapters ... just some random things that I drabbled ^^
> 
> Enjoy! <3

**Loveletters**

He didn’t want to brag about it, but when Peter looked around in class, he was the first one to have finished the test. So he waved for one of the assistants to take the papers from his table and waited until the cours was over ... which would be another 30 minutes, he noticed when glancing at the clock.

Bored with waiting so long, Peter sneakily took out his phone and searched around a bit until he found a hidden folder with photos. He had secured it with a Code, so he typed the four digits in and selected one of the pictures to send it to Wade.  
He grinned when the message was marked send, then he slipped his phone back into his pocket, waiting for a reply. 

********************

Back at the apartment Wade was just done with the dishes and quite happy with himself for not breaking anything. There was still a note on the counter reminding him to pick up a new table they’d ordered to a store a few days ago – after they’d broke the old one in a damn sexy way.  
He was just about to throw on his mask and hoodie – he was really not up to going without the mask today – when his phone buzzed with a message from Peter. 

“Class is boring, thinking of you <3”  
Attached was a photo of the two of them laying in bed one morning. Wade was asleep and Peter kissed his cheek while taking the photo.  
Despite his hate for photographs – Why in the world would someone want a picture of him, other than to hunt him down?! – Wade found himself smiling. 

********************

Peter picked up his phone after it buzzed in his pocket.  
“I’m going to pick up the table now, you little sappy sap,” Wade’s message read and the younger man smiled brightly, imagining how Wade would blush now. A few seconds later, there was another text: “Love ya.”  
Lots of students looked up annoyed when Peter giggled.

 

**Home**

Wade came home very late one night, way later than he’d told Peter on the phone. The Merc sighed, but was relieved when he only saw a little bit of light in the living room, welcoming him in as he shoved up the unlocked window.  
When he crawled in, he immediately noticed the figure sitting at the desk, his senses still sharpened and ready to attack. 

But it was just his Peter, hunched over and fallen asleep on his crossed arms at the desk. The only light came from the reading lamp on the table, and Wade smiled when he saw that Peter’s glasses had fallen all the way to the tip of his nose.  
Carefull to not make too much noise, Wade took off his boots and belt, then the katana swords and all of his weapons and holsters. He just laid everything out next to the sofa, he would clean up in the morning, now all he wanted was to have his sweetie in his arms and his nice soft bed.  
Just in his tight costume Wade approached his sleeping lover, taking of his glasses with two fingers and then slowly pulling the chair a little bit out. He managed to get the lithe body on his arms and into the bedroom, before Peter stirred.  
“You’re late,” the young man mumbled sleepily and slung his arms around Wade’s neck, snuggling closer.  
“Sorry. Go back to sleep,” he whispered back and kissed sleepy warm lips gently, before putting Peter down onto the covers.  
“Nope, not gonna,” he slurred, but made his way under the covers with lazy movements, pulling off his pants and shirt in the process. “Not until you’re here with me.”  
Wade grinned broadly, stripping out of his costume as fast as he could, leaving it in a heap on the floor.

Just this moment, in the bedroom, he realized there were all the things he always missed the most on his missions. The smell of the laundry detergent that Peter bought and that still lingered on the sheets a bit, the soft fabric of the covers – expensive silk that wouldn’t scratch on Wade’s irritated skin and always was kind of soothing and cool.  
And of course Peter, the soft sound of his breathing, his smell, the soft touch of his hands as they pulled Wade closer under the covers.  
Wade always slept best tangled up in the younger man’s long limbs, arms curled protectively around the lithe body, cradling the only most important thing in his life.  
Yeah, he was finally home again. 

 

**I got you**

Spiderman flew over the city, shot another web on one of the many cranes at a construction site and landed safely on a street light just above his boyfriend.  
“You gonna be okay?”, he asked and tried not to look too closely at the puddle of blood that had collected under Wade’s right foot, which was actually just haning on by the broken remains of the bone.  
“Ugh ... yeah, guess so. But it will take at least until tomorrow to heal,” Deadpool groaned and hobbled over to a darker part of the street, while Spiderman landed on the concrete and followed him silently.  
“Stand still, I’ll put some webs on it to stop the bleeding,” he said and Deadpool just nodded, his jar clenched tight. Peter was aware that the injury wouldn’t kill Wade or harm him permanently, but that didn’t mean the older man wasn’t feeling any pain. So he quickly shot a few rounds of webbing over the broken ankle and was relieved when there was no fresh blood rushing out anymore.  
“Thanks, sweetie,” Wade said and tried to set his foot on the ground, but frowned when it obviously still hurt too much. “Hey, how about a kiss, since I was so brave and didn’t cry?”  
Peter laughed, but shook his head.  
“No, not now. But I’ll give you a ride home,” he offered while turning his back to Wade, holding out his hands and beckoning the other man closer.  
“Oh, that’s even better, then I can give you a hickey for every block we pass!”  
“And I can just drop you when you try.”  
“Aw, don’t be mean, I’m hurt! You gotta be nice to me, I was good today!”

That was very true. It had even been Wade’s own sword that inflicted the wound on his leg.  
Peter had taken him to a police call where three mental patients from a nearby hospital had stormed a Hotel and threatened to blow it up with the bombs in their backpacks.  
Turned out there was just rolled up toilet paper in their bags, but they had still fought Spiderman and Deadpool, one of them even managing to pull out one of Wade’s katanas and almost slicing the older man’s foot off. Upon seeing all the blood, the other two guys went into a screaming panic attack and Peter managed to web them up, before taking care of the third and giving them over to the police that had already surrounded the building. 

No one had even thanked Deadpool for being there (and vanishing before he could get photographed), but Peter had made sure to announce that this wasn’t alone his work and that he was assisted by a very good friend in fighting for the city.  
Now, he was hoisting his lover up on his back and stretched out a hand, ready to web them home. 

All he managed was a sad little chirp from the webshooter, that indicated it was empty. He tried the other hand, but still no luck.  
“What’s it?” Wade wanted to know when he didn’t get moving, peering over Peter’s shoulder.  
“I’m out of webs,” the younger man sighed and tugged his gloves off, so that he could at least climb around a bit and jump.  
“Would it help if I rub your fingers? Or suck ‘em?”  
“You can’t get webs to shoot out if me like that,” Peter answered patiently and stuffed his gloves in Wade’s belt.  
“Shame, I’d have tried _so hard_.”  
”Yeah you would.”

“Let me down, then, let’s walk home,” Wade demanded and motioned to slide down Peter’s back, but the younger man held him tightly around the knees.  
“No way! I can carry you,” he protested and walked slowly, still deciding which way to go so that he could take a detour, jumping and climbing over rooftops. Wade continued to flail behind him.  
“But I’m a man!”  
“So? You carry me all the time.”  
“That’s because you’re sweet and slim and even better when you’re all wrapped around me.”  
“You’re also pretty hot like this.”

That shut Wade up for a few minutes. The rest of the way home the older man clung to Peter tighly, cuddling and snuggling into his neck and eventually sucking a hickey underneath the mask.

 

**Entertainment**

Rubbing both hands over his face and tired eyes, Peter tried to surpress a yawn. He still had three hours of class ahead, but already felt like sleeping in. When he’d signed up for the visit of a reknowned scientist speaking in his university, Peter was over the moon. Now he just wanted to really be on the moon, or anywhere far away from the guy’s boring, nasal ramble about things everybody in his course should already know.  
Carefully he fished for his phone and started typing under the table, wrinting a message to Wade. 

The Merc had just gotten home two days ago and was enjoying the newest DVD collection of “Golden Girls” with a huge bag of Doritos, when his phone chirped. He opened Peter’s message and smiled when he read it:  
“I’m dying here, it’s so boring! Help!”  
Wade had just finished the first DVD, so he turned off the TV and searched for a hoodie to go out in, determined to entertain Peter a bit. 

The young hero was close to falling asleep again in class, when he saw the blinking sign on his phone, announcing a message from Wade.  
“You’re on the news again. WAY BETTER photo than last time,” the Merc had wrote and attached was a picture of a digital billboard with news flashing over the screen, including a shot of Spiderman from behind, as he was flying over some cars.  
Peter smiled wryly, as if he didn’t know already on what kind of sites people wrote fanfiction about him and his tight costume. 

A few minutes later, he received another text with a picture.  
“Just got done shopping,” it read over a picture of a full shopping cart full of fastfood. But Peter also saw some of his favvourite snacks and lots of fruit and vegetables for him to cook with.  
His time in class turned very interesting by then, Peter waited excitedly for every new text or picture, and laughed when Wade showed him he was entering a comic book store. Peter then received pictures of Spiderman and Avengers action figures, some of then sneekily arranges so that Spiderman was kicking the Hulk in the face or punched Loki in the nuts. 

“HOLY SHIT LOOK AT THAT!” another message shouted at him and he opened the picture file. There was appearently a display of hobby artist’s works in the store, which featured several newspaper shots of superheroes and drawings or digital renderings of those photos.  
Peter’s eyes went wide when he saw a grainy picture of him and Deadpool. It was shot at night, most likely by an amateur, given the bad quality of the footage. It was clear that the two men were grinning at each other under their masks and Peter even remembered what night that was.  
They had just taken up a drug dealer’s place and successfully given the head of the crew and two of his dealers over to the police. Peter had been so incredibly proud that night to have Wade by his side, doing good and not even killing one of the guys.  
Next to the photo, there was a picture of Spiderman and Deadpool, appearently drawn with colored pencils, but a very skilled hand nonetheless. The colors of Deadpools costume was a bit off, but is was hard to get the right shade of red based on the photo.  
What made Peter grin like a lune was that the two of them were standing next to each other, fist bumping over the tied-up drug dealers in the background.  
“Seems like you’ve got your first fans <3” Peter wrote back and there was a long silence from Wade. Peter almost didn’t expect any other text, but then Wade began entertaining him again, probably on his way back home. 

When Peter was finally free that day, he arrived home and found the framed drawing on the wall over his desk, appearently prints of it were offered for sale at the store.  
“I mean, look at it. It’s so awesome. And they really made good work of my ass there, see it?” Wade babbled and his eyes sparkled with so much pride that Peter had to kiss him. 

 

**Sunshine**

Finally, after a week sitting in their apartment with the air conditioning on full blast, Peter had talked Wade into going out. The whole city was suffering under the sudden heat wave when actutally summer hadn’t even officially started, yet.  
“We’re just going to central park, enjoy the breeze. A bit of fresh air is good for your skin, too,” Peter explained gently as he walked hand in hand down the street with Wade. The older man was still frowning under his baseball cap, and probably sweating in his red hoodie. 

Or course people were staring, but it didn’t bother Peter anymore. He was in love with Wade, and if other people didn’t see what a wonderful person he was just because they were too superfilcial to notice it, well, that wasn’t his problem.  
But as much as Peter could brush it off, he knew it hurt Wade, especially when they arrived at the park and a few kids pointed at them. The Merc’s clenched jaw and tense shoulders said enough and Peter felt bad for even suggesting to get out. He was about to turn around and get Wade anywhere but here, just to have him relaxed again, when he got an idea.  
“Let’s go over there, sit in the shade,” he said and tugged the older man along, off the path towards some trees that would hide them. 

It may have looked very shady, how the two of them vanished behind a bush, but this time Wade wasn’t even cracking a joke. Peter hoped his mood wasn’t too far gone to salvage, as he shot the first few webs up into the crowns of the trees.  
“What are you doing?” Wade wanted to know and sounded annoyed, which didn’t make Peter feel any better.  
“I’m building something, so you better get up that tree,” Peter replied and tried hard to sound cheerful. Wade sighed and looked back over his shoulder, to make sure no one would see him.  
He was still hidden under his cap and hoodie, but already was worried people would stare at him – his mood was probably two miles under the earth.  
Another quickly shot webs and Peter had a big hammock-like construction up between to trees, where they would get some sun, but no people staring. Also there was still a little shade from the bigger tree nearby.  
“C’mon, up! Or I’ll have to web you,” he threatened and tried a different approach. He lurched forward and ducked under Wade’s cap to give him a quick kiss on the frowning lips. With his hands, Peter traced the older man’s arms until he could grab his wrists, where they were vanishing in the pocket of his hoodie.  
“Alright, alright, Imma go,” Wade sighed eventually, but there was the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips. 

A few minutes later they were both comfortably snuggled together on Peter’s webs and the younger man watched as all the anxious tension began draining out of Wade’s features. The noise of the park was still around them, but up in the trees they were shelterted from curious eyes.  
“It’s so nice out here, don’t you think?” Peter asked, cuddled up at Wade’s side and with one strong arm slung around his shoulders.  
“Mh-hmmm.”  
He looked up and found the older man’s eyes closed calmly, but there was a sheen of sweat on his forehead.  
“So warm,” Peter then sighed and eyed how Wade nodded briefly. He decided that his boyfriend maybe needed some reassurance and quickly took off his shirt, laying back down with a bare chest. “That’s better, finally we’re getting a bit of a breeze.”  
“Mh-hmmm,” Wade just made again and didn’t move an inch, allthough Peter could tell he was uncomfortably warm in his hoodie.  
With carressing hands the younger man felt his way up Wade’s chest unil his fingers could play at the neck of Wade’s hoodie.  
”I ain’t taking it off,” he suddenly said, voice stern and jaw set.  
“You’re sweating,” Peter shot back, but Wade just shrugged.  
“Wade-“  
”No.”  
“Listen!”  
The Merc looked at him, a guarded look in his light eyes that hurt Peter.  
“I’m sorry about earlier. But those people have no idea, okay? No idea what a great person you are. And I just want to spend a nice sunny afternoon with my boyfriend.”  
The look in Wade’s eyes got harder, but Peter gestured at him not to say anything. “No, listen. Nobody can see us. It’s just you and me,” he said and saw how Wade looked away, clearly struggling with his emotions.  
“Come on, I’ll help you out of it. The sun is good for your skin,” Peter lured and carefully liftet the hem of Wade’s hoodie, slow enough to still leave him time to protest, or turn away.  
A strange little sound escaped Wade’s throat, when Peter liftet the fabric off of him. He webbed their clothes together and to another branch, so that it wouldn’t fall down. Now left in just a tank top (Wade would probably never go topless in public) the older man leaned back and stared to the sky for a minute.  
“Is it okay?” Peter finally had the courage to ask, a bit scared that Wade was now mad at him.  
“Yeah, I guess,” the other man mumbled, but pulled him closer and held him tight as some kids ran by on the ground, screaming and laughing.  
Peter soothingly strooked over Wade’s scarred arm and liftet his chin to kiss the Merc’s throat. He continued caressing Wade until he felt his muscles loosening up and his hold getting softer, until Wade kissed the top of his head.  
“It’s a beautiful day today, huh?” Peter asked gently, laying one hand over Wade’s heart. The older man fell silent for long minutes, he understood what his boyfriend actually wanted to say but knew Wade wouldn’t want to hear it.  
“Yeah, it is, with you,” he eventually answered honestly and tipped Peter’s chin up, kissing him again.


End file.
